


Dragonette Destined

by salus_gem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salus_gem/pseuds/salus_gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue Compliant.  Harry has been having ‘problems’ for a while.  A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which brings about a whole new lifestyle and new opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dragonette Destined  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.  
Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mentions of nudity, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. Mature scenes will come later in the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now. 

Author note: This story is complete but I will be updating reasonably slowly. It was inspired by There Be Dragons, Harry written by Scioneeris.  
This fic, in my opinion, starts off with a series of peeps into Harry’s life and there are time skips to keep the pace up and keep it all rolling on through. This fic is about the journey, quite a lot of information will be give and a lot of new people introduced. I tried very hard to keep the new people I introduced reasonably brief except those people I felt were important. I hope you enjoy it, and that you bear with it as it is long…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

29th January 1999 – Harry age 19years

“Well Harry I really think you should see a healer about it.” Harry sighed in frustration. He and Ginny had been talking about this for the last few days and he was fed up with the conversation. Maybe she would drop it quickly today like she had every other day. But then again they’d tried having some intimacy again today only Harry hadn’t been able to and had had to purely pleasure Ginny, which she had enjoyed no questions asked. Only she ha wanted to return the favour, and being unable to it had meant they were having this conversation again, naked in Harry’s bedroom. As for seeing a healer… he really didn’t want to go down that route. The very thought of seeing a healer was horrifying and embarrassing.

“Gin…”

“No Harry I’m serious! We’re getting married in a few months, how are we supposed to have sex and have children and be a married couple if you cannot get and maintain an erection. I mean you’re attracted to me right? You aren’t attracted to men?” Harry nearly blanched at the look on Ginny’s face. She looked very upset and Harry hated the question he now had to answer. He swallowed and took hold of his fiancée’s hands, holding them tightly in front of him and looked imploringly into her eyes.

“Ginny, I am attracted to you. Not to anybody else now or ever. I have never felt attracted to another bloke, you are my one and only. I love you and I want to marry you.” Ginny sagged with relief and placed a light, gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.

“So then…then attraction and love isn’t the issue. If-if you can’t get an erection then it must be something medical like, like I don’t know, spell damage perhaps?” Harry nodded a little, frowning all the way. He hadn’t been hit with any spells during the war that he knew of, but then it could be something liked with the fact that he died out there, there could have been a stray spell that hit him, heck he might even have caught an infection while camping out and horcrux hunting. Who knew?

Harry felt his frustration mounting but also his vehemence ebbing away, perhaps seeing a healer was his only choice.

“Okay Gin. I’ll book an appointment at St Mungo’s.”

“Oh good. Thank you Harry. Just let me know when your appointment is and I’ll take the time off training.”

“No! Merlin no! Ginny you’re not coming with me to see a healer about my dick! I’ll see him alone. It’s embarrassing enough knowing it doesn’t work and having to see somebody about it, I’m not dragging you along for to be audience to it all.” Ginny seemed to swell in anger then. She pulled back and her lungs inflated to their full capacity making her breasts stick out too, since she still hadn’t put any clothes on. Harry was distracted for a brief moment by a large cluster of freckles by Ginny’s sternum before Ginny started talking in a harsh voice she’d obviously learned from her mother.

“Harry James Potter I am going to be your wife and…”

“Exactly! You will be my wife, my wonderful caring and understanding wife. And as such you will understand that I will be uncomfortable talking about my history and problems with anybody, which is why I will go on my own so that I feel less uncomfortable.” Harry almost crossed his fingers out of sight beneath the blanket as a lucky gesture to hopefully get Ginny to agree to his wishes. It took a minute…and then another before Ginny slumped down again and rearranged herself so she was lying pressed against him on the mattress, snuggling up ready to go to sleep.

“Alright then. As long as you promise to not skip anything and be completely honest.” Harry fingered the scar on the back of his right hand.

“I don’t lie Ginny.” He said simply, remembrance of Umbridge’s detentions searing him to the core still. When he completed auror training next year he would make sure an investigation into all such dark items was carried out. He couldn’t wait to pass auror training, the classes were dull and the spells useless compared to what he’d used during Hogwarts and the war. Harry could only hope things got better soon or Ron and he would quit and do something else.

“Alright then Harry. Just book an appointment tomorrow.”

Harry shut his eyes. He’d book the appointment tomorrow, absolutely. He’d also book it during his lunch period so he’d only have a limited time to be in the healer’s consultation room.

-*-*-*-*-

5th June 1999 – Harry age 19 years.

“Did you take it?” Harry smiled over at his bride, still dressed in her wedding gown and looking the picture of beauty. Harry had married his wonderful Ginny just that morning; this was the happiest day of his life, and the happiest day of hers. However Harry and Ginny had waited the entire day for the night time to come and with that the wedding night which they had been patiently waiting for four months. Harry had been to the healer a few months ago and the healer, after questioning Harry’s sexuality and sexual experience had decided that Harry was unable to maintain an erection due to spell damage and had therefore given Harry a potion to help. There were risks involved however, like becoming sterile, experiencing bleeding and rashes, but to the couple it was a way forwards.

“Yes and then I brushed my teeth.” Harry answered with a grin. Ginny’s face lit up and she stepped towards him.

“Is it working?!” She asked, breathless and eager. Harry knew the wait had tortured her, it had tortured him too. However after sorting things out with a healer back in January they had decided to wait until their wedding night to sleep together for the first time. It would be Harry’s first time, though Ginny had experienced sex with a previous lover.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him so she could deign the answer for herself. She cooed and wiggled a bit leaning up to kiss him. Harry couldn’t keep the grin of his face.

“Oh yeah, it’s definitely working. Take me to bed husband.” Ginny commanded with a soft loving smile. Harry didn’t answer, he couldn’t. His heart was swelled with love and his body heated with passion. This is the moment they had been waiting for.

It was the start of the rest of their lives! Harry couldn’t wait.

-*-*-*-*-

September 2003 – Harry age 24 years.

Harry was absolutely ecstatic but completely unable to concentrate! Ginny had told him that she was pregnant right before he left for work and now he had a whole pile of paperwork to do and no possible way for him to concentrate.

Harry was going to be a father. He didn’t know whether to be terrified or excited but he was happy, unbelievably happy. A Father. Harry was going to be a Father! What did he need to be a father?! He’d have to research it all. Oh! And he’d need to make a family tree…not one by hand either Harry would go to the Goblins and get them to make him a family tapestry which used blood to go forwards and backwards through the generations. Harry would go to them during his lunch break.

Oh but Harry knew h also needed to make a trip to Flourish and Blotts to see what kind of information books he could get about parenting…or better yet he could just ask Molly or Hermione, they would be a lot more informative about it than some book would be. In that case then Harry would go to Gringotts first, start the family tree process and make a new bank account for ‘unnamed Potter’, buy a book of baby names, buy some baby things which were gender neutral and buy Ginny a fantastic present…maybe he’d buy her the new broom on the market. No couldn’t do that, she was pregnant so she couldn’t fly. He’d buy her flowers, jewellery, new clothes and book them a table at a nice restaurant.

“Mate…that doesn’t look like the Higgs report.” Harry snapped his gaze up from the parchment he’d been frantically scribbling on to see Ron standing at the other side of the desk. Harry felt colour flood to his cheeks and a huge grin spread across his face. Ron gave Harry a small confused smile back. “Blimey mate, what’s got you so happy?”

“Ginny’s pregnant!” Harry burst out, the words tumbling from his lips in a hurried slur that made his heart nearly explode. Ron’s face transformed completely, from confused to shocked and then to ecstatic. Ron rounded the desk and yanked Harry up into a bone crushing hug.

“That’s fantastic mate! Congratulations! We’ve got to go out for a beer and celebrate!”

“Bu-but I’ve got so much to do and I’m so excited. I was busy planning what to do during lunch. I want to get Ginny a special something too. I’m going to be a father!” Ron just burst out laughing and Harry couldn’t help it, he laughed too. He was so happy!

He was going to have a family of his own – just what he’d always wanted. All his dreams were coming true.

-*-*-*-*

2nd April 2008 – Harry age 28years.

Harry was utterly exhausted but he trudged his way through Diagon Alley in the rain shower to reach Gringotts. He had never been so glad that Ginny had decided to go traipsing off to god knows where and had taken little James and Albus to Molly’s first. That left Harry with one blissful Saturday free of his energetic children and his hormonal wife. Harry was going to enjoy his day of freedom, he’d decided to go to Hogwarts to visit Neville and have a little chat with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore in the headmaster’s office.

Or better yet maybe he would go and have tea with Narcissa Malfoy, he’d really enjoyed his tea last time with her because it had been so relaxing. Despite their differences Harry got on very well with the pure-blood lady. Their friendship had bloomed once Harry had repaid her the life debt by freeing her, Lucius and Draco from the clutches of Azkaban. Harry wasn’t friendly with the other Malfoy’s though, the two Lords were still stuck up and poncy but Harry liked Narcissa a lot.

First though Harry had to go to Gringotts and arrange the extra vault for his and Ginny’s new arrival. He trudged up the marble steps to Gringotts and slid inside out of the rain. There was only two month left to go of the pregnancy then Harry would have a little baby girl who they had lovingly decided to call Lily Luna. Harry could not wait to hold his little girl in his arms. It would be wonderful; Harry had loved holding James and Al for the first time too. He’d never felt a love so huge before. Now he’d get to be a father for a third time and have a daughter to spoil instead of just a niece.

“Mr Potter.” Harry gave the goblin at the desk a small not and smile.

“Good morning. I would like to open a new vault please, one for my daughter, and would it be possible to see inside he family vault? Only I’ve not seen the family tapestry since the day I made it.” Harry didn’t know why he hadn’t seen the tapestry. He’d had it made the day Ginny had announced she was pregnant with James. It had taken three months to weave, Harry having to go to Gringotts to imbue his magic into the tapestry’s wool so that the tapestry would be able to link solely to him and his family magic. Once it had been weaved Harry had needed to donate blood while the goblins then took a week to do an expensive and time consuming ritual that made the blood soak into the tapestry in such a way that the tapestry would then write the names of all the beings before of people who shared Harry’s blood. The tapestry would also go forwards in time too, and when a new person was added to the tapestry the tapestry should write them in.

Harry hadn’t seen the tapestry though. James had been born early, Ginny had wanted to go almost immediately back to work so Harry had needed to take some paternity leave from the aurors and balance keeping a house, keeping a baby and keeping the wizarding world. He’d only communicated with the Goblins via written correspondence since then. Once things began to calm down though Albus was on his way and the whole thing started again. So Harry had been busy, too busy to see the tapestry.

“Right this way hen please Mr Potter. Do you have the vault keys in question?” Harry produced them from a chain around his wrist. The goblin smiled, a sharp tooth filled grin that was neither pleasant or unpleasant. In fact smiles on goblins were mostly completely emotionless, just smiles to try to make the goblins seem a little more congenial than they actually were. Since the dragon incident at Gringotts though the Goblins did give Harry a lot of respect, and a lot of space. “You will need to collect a sum of money no less than ten galleons to start a new vault. We shall do that first and the new vault will be number one thousand three hundred and ninety one.”

They rode the roller coaster down to the vaults, Harry feeling invigorated from the ride. Maybe he should take the time to fly today; he hadn’t flown for a few weeks. Giving the key to the Goblin Harry stood back while the door opened then he went inside and counted out one hundred galleons to start of Lily Luna’s own vault.

They then went to Lily’s vault and Harr signed the appropriate forms, leaving the date of Lily’s birth blank as they did not know it yet. Once the gold was inside it Harry had to fill out a form so money would be transferred into Lily’s vault each month. Thirty galleons were sufficient enough and equal to what James and Albus received. By the time she completed her Hogwarts education she should have a pretty sizable sum of well over 6000 galleons. Harry was lucky to have such a well-paying job and to be Lord Potter and Lord Black. Oh! Speaking of Lordships, Harry should decide which of his children would be heir to which one.

“This is the vault your family tapestry is in Mr Potter.” Harry smiled and handed over the key to the vault. Once the goblin opened the door Harry went inside. “I shall wait upon you here Mr Potter.”

“Thank you. I won’t be too long.” Harry answered the goblin and ventured deeper into his vault. He had to dodge around the tables littering the place and the piles of gold and artefacts here and there. Near the back of the vault was the tapestry, Harry could see it. Harry crossed to it eagerly, he’d get to see his family as it evolved and potentially learn any names that constantly appeared through his line, like whether all the Evans’ girls had flower names.

Harry’s eyes fell immediately to Ignotus Peverell near the middle of the tapestry, Ignotus’ brother’s names right next to them. Linked with Ignotus was Adelheidis Peverell, formerly Smith. Down from them were about thirteen children, seven of whom died unmarried and childless, four of whom were girls and the rest were boys. Harry knew the invisibility cloak went through Ignotus’ son’s line so Harry followed through the oldest boy’s line only for it to end two hundred years later with the relative only producing girls. Finally though Ignotus’ youngest son Leodegan’s line they descended into Potter’s. Harry found his grandparents then James who was linked to Lily. Lily’s mother and mother before that and again before that had indeed all been named after flowers but the flower names had only descended through those women and hadn’t gone on to be any of the other girls’ names. There was a Primrose, Iris and Violet. It was Grandmother Violet who named both her daughters with flower names, Lily and Petunia.

Harry then traced down to his name and felt everything inside him freeze. His name was there and it was linked to Ginny then there was nobody. None of his children were there. Harry felt a thousand things rush through his mind. Was it an error on behalf of the tapestry? Had the magic not been cast right? Did the tapestry he’d ordered only do past family relations? Harry refused his mind to think about the other side of the equation.

“Goblin! I don’t know your name but you know I mean you! Come here! Come here now!” Some feet shuffled into the vault and Harry turned behind him to glare fiercely at the goblin that entered his vault.

“Yes Mr Potter, you called?” The goblin said sardonically. Harry felt his temper rise, but he’d learned a long time ago to control it, the only problem was the rising temper wasn’t hot – it was icy cold. Harry swallowed and pointed to the tapestry, something sharp felt like it was lodged in his throat.

“This…this tapestry is supposed to show my family…my whole family. My parents, my grandparents, my great grandparents, my cousins, my wife, and my children. Where are they?!” The goblin gave the tapestry a quick peruse, then the goblin moved closer. He moved so close in fact that his abnormally large goblin nose pressed into the tapestry. The goblin narrowed his eyes then sniffed, then his hands felt over the fabric of the tapestry and a small stubby fingered hand reached for the magnifying glass at the goblins’ side. Holding the magnifying glass up the goblin inspected the tapestry once more. Harry waited, holding his body completely still though his heart was hammering so fast in his chest he thought he’d faint or collapse because of the rise in blood pressure.

“You are correct Mr Potter. The tapestry does show your whole family, as it is.” Harry went to open his mouth, arguments rushing to the front of his mind and communicating with his voice and lips to form words. There must be something wrong, the tapestry must, it must, be faulty!

“I have two children! I have two boys, James and Albus, and I have a girl on the way. My wife’s pregnant right now so why don’t my children show up on the tapestry. What did I spend all my money on to have a tapestry which misses the three most important things in my life?! I want…” The goblin interrupted, holding up a hand with sharp pointed fingernails.

“You have a fully functioning Family Tapestry here; there are no mistakes either in the tapestry’s construction, nor the spell work that I can find. It appears to be a complete family tree. I can, if you like and for a fee, take the tapestry into the goblin hold and have it investigated for any flaws which are not immediately noticeable.”

Harry nodded frantically, snatching the tapestry down from where it hung. The sharp thing in Harry’s throat was digging in now and growing bigger. Harry’s heart was beating on a complete and utter overload and there was a stinging coming behind his eyes.

“Yes. Yes let’s do that! Any fee you like, just investigate it.” The goblin nodded and rolled up the tapestry.

“60 galleons for the investigation will be sufficient Mr Potter, he fee will be deducted from this very vault later today. If you have finished your business I suggest we leave the vault.” Harry nodded again, feeling completely unable to talk.

He walked slowly to the Gringotts cart feeling a little detached from the world. His hearing dimmed, his eyes felt suspiciously wet and Harry was sure his heart was going to give out soon it was racing too fast.

“Please…please let it be a mistake in the tapestry…” Harry wished, thinking or saying or wishing the words. The goblin sitting next to Harry put a hand on Harry’s leg, Harry looked down. His leg had been twitching wildly but began to calm. He glanced to the goblin, there was an odd look in the goblins eye. Harry couldn’t stop what came next.

All those times Ginny had come back late over the years, all those times she had gone out late and come back flushed but excused it as her having been flying. All those times they had argued about Harry being unable to have the level of passion in their sex life that Ginny had wanted. All those times Harry had made sweet gentle love to his wife after ingesting that potion only to find when he entered his wife she was soaking wet already. All those times they had avoided each other for weeks. Those times before they had found out Ginny was pregnant that Ginny had been frantic with her need for sex. Those times when Harry had caught her crying for no reason but had her dismiss it as hormones.

“There’s nothing wrong with the tapestry is there…?” Harry knew the words fell from his lips because the gobin’s face looked utterly serious and a little sad.

“I don’t believe so Mr Potter.” Harry nodded and felt his heart shatter. A pain tore through his heart, his breath shuddered. The icicle in his throat grew unbearable and Harry choked. Then he felt a cough tear from him followed by a sob.

“They…they aren’t my children…” Harry shut his eyes trying to shut out the world. He dug his hands into his eyes but that released a dam of tears. Streams poured down his arms and drenched his sleeve.

“Mr Potter? Mr Potter, we have arrived.” Harry barely heard the voice through the roar in his ears. He stood up when nudged and walked.

He walked towards the doors of Gringotts not caring for the voices calling to him or greeting him. He didn’t see the people wave or the people point in concern. He walked through Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. He didn’t stop to greet Tom the barkeep, just took some floo powder and threw it into the fire and yelled his home address.

“Master Harry’s home! Can Yizzy be…Master Harry? Is you being alright?” Harry walked past the family house elf Yizzy and collapsed into his arm chair hiding his face in his hands. The house elf fluttered and flustered, wringing her hands and dancing around her master. Harry could see the tiny feet of the elf fidgeting through his fingers.

“Yizzy…could you go and get James and Albus’ birth certificates.” The house elf stopped moving.

“Birth certificates Master Ha-”

“Yes Yizzy. Birth certificates. You know where they are, you filed them away for Ginny I know you did. Now, I want to see them.”

“Master Harry I’s…” Yizzy began, her voice betraying her a lot. Harry felt his world break apart a little bit more. The house elf knew…Yizzy knew that he didn’t have children. Ginny betrayed him and covered it up. How many other people knew? How many people knew Ginny was a cheating, betraying, adulterous…Oh Merlin his wife betrayed him?! The woman he loved…He loved her, she was his world! And the children! They were his entire world and he didn’t have them anymore. But-but he had to see proof for himself. He knew it, he absolutely 100percent knew it but he wanted it written in black and white.

“Yizzy, go and get me their birth certificates or I will get you clothes.” The house el squeaked and wit a crack was gone. Harry felt a whimper pass his lips, the sound barely reaching his ears but he did hear it. He pressed his lips together and tried to hold himself together for a moment or too. Just until he had proof. Another crack and there was Yizzy crying but holding out two pieces of parchment.

“Thank you.” Harry took the parchment from the elf who started ringing her hands together and looking absolutely petrified. Harry closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He breathed for just a minute, he had to know but it was absolutely terrifying. How does a person bring themselves to look at a piece of paper that holds the truth of his life for the past decade almost? It could break his family apart! If they weren’t his children what would he do? What could he do? He couldn’t leave them, he loved them. He’d raised them for years thinking they were his…they might not be his blood but they were his. But what if they weren’t legally his? And what to do about Ginny?

Harry tried to bring up his terribly occulumency shields and block those thoughts for a minute. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself up Harry opened his eyes and looked through the parchments in front of him. James Sirius Potter, born February 27th 2004. Mother Ginerva Molly Potter, maiden name Weasley. Father Kosma Daffyd Morgan. Adopted Father Harry James Potter.

Harry felt sick. Sick right to the core. His stomach churned wit nausea and pain wrecked his body. He looked at the next piece of parchment. Albus Sirius Potter, born 5th August 2006. Mother Ginerva Molly Potter, maiden name Weasley. Father Kosma Daffyd Morgan. Adopted Father Harry James Potter.

“P-Put them back now please Yizzy.” Harry handed the parchment back to the hovering house elf and quickly ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he threw up all his breakfast into the toilet. Sobs tore his throat, catching the vomit on the back of his tongue and setting off the gag reflex all over again. He retched and retched, barely able to breath between expelling all his breakfast and stomach acid.

James and Al weren’t his. They weren’t his.

“Master Harry?” Harry gasped in a breath before retching once more, only to expel nothing else from his body. He snatched up his wand and cast several cleaning spells to get rid of the vomit and to clean his mouth before he sunk to the floor and rested his head against the wooden floor panels. His children, his beloved children and his lovely wife weren’t his. All of them belonged to Kosma Morgan the brother of Ginny’s best friend Valmai from the Holyhead Harpies. Who had known? He was such a fool. He had been completely bested by a wife who slept with a man behind his back, and then got him to raise that man’s children. Oh James and Al…James with his red-brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and Albus seemingly have inherited all Harry’s colourings except Harry knew that Valmai had pale skin, black hair and green eyes so her brother at least carried the genetics to make such a mix in a child. The face structures of all his children were so unlike his own. They were too young yet to have personalities that matched Harry’s but James at last had a mischievous streak…that obviously came from the Weasley side and not from Harry’s dad though. Harry’s life, his family was completely false. It wasn’t his.

And yet he still loved his boys.

“Master H-h-harry Po-tter s-s-sir?” Harry wiped his eyes and tried to concentrate on words. Yizzy looked completely distraught, pulling on her ears and eyes streaming silent tears.

“Yes Yizzy?”

“Y-Yizzy bad e-elf.” Yizzy whimpered and Harry closed his eyes once more in grief. Yizzy had known and she’d had to keep it from him too.

“No you’re not. You were made to keep it a secret weren’t you?” Harry whispered, unable to do more because he was just so drained and so sick. Yizzy nodded.

“Y-yes.”

“P-pretend I never found out Yizzy. I don’t know. I’ve not seen them. Everything will be fine.” Harry didn’t know who those words were for. Could he pretend like this had never happened?

“Master James and Albus is loving you Master Harry Potter sir. They is loving you like you is daddy.” His heart clinched again and Harry felt a moan tumble from his lips once more. He’d have to stay now. His sons loved him, he knew that. They just weren’t his sons. What could he do?

“I’m going to bed Yizzy. When…” Harry swallowed trying to force the words out even as he struggled to stand up. “When Ginny and the kids get home, tell them I’m ill okay?”

“Yes Master Harry.” Harry stumbled past Yizzy, pulling at his clothes on the way up to his bedroom. He stripped of his outer robe and jumper before shoving down his jeans and sliding between the covers. His clothes littered the floor but just as Harry closed his eyes to shutout the world Harry saw Yizzy picking up after him and magically closing the windows.

Harry didn’t sleep at first, too many thoughts flooding through his mind and too many tears falling for him to drop off. Eventually he fell away though into fitful dreams.

“Daddy! Daddy wakeup Daddy!” Harry felt small hands shaking him awake and he blinked around the darkened room frowning and trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes landed on young James who was grinning cheekily from his position on Harry’s chest. Ginny stood at the edge of the bed holding Albus in on arm and holding the other arm out to stop James falling just in case he did slip.

Everything came rushing back and Harry felt sore all over once again, his voice catching in histhroat as well as something hot and unpleasant. James didn’t seem to notice though because the little boy climbed up Harry further and planted a very wet kiss on Harry’s cheek followed by a snicker.

“Ewww slobbery kisses.” Harry managed to say without much enthusiasm. He did manage a smile though and James’ face light up with childish delight.

“Kisses for Daddy!” James giggled and Ginny laughed a little there too. Albus, unable to talk yet, gurgled and cooed.

“Yizzy said you were poorly Harry, so we came up to see how you were.” Harry nodded at Ginny’s words and James put his hand on Harry’s forehead imitating what Harry and Ginny did to him when he was poorly.

“Daddy got hot head mummy. Is he sick? His tummy sick?” Harry nodded and pulled James into a tight hug feeling tears well up again.

“Yes sweetheart, daddy’s poorly.” Harry said those words and it felt like a balm on invisible wounds. It soothed a little but didn’t get rid of them completely. James called him Daddy and as long as his son called him daddy then Harry would be okay.

“Your tummy bad?” Harry nodded again.

“My tummy and my head and my chest. Hurts a lot.” Harry confessed to the toddler. James looked sad for him and gave him another kiss, just managing to stretch his face up to kiss Harry’s chin.

“You look terrible Harry. Come on James. Let’s leave Daddy to have a rest so he can get better.” Ginny held her hand out to take James from Harry. For a moment Harry felt like clutching James tightly and refusing to let go, but he threw away that thought immediately. Harry did not want to bring up what he had found today. He had children he loved and that loved him, he’d think about the rest later. Besides, considering her crimes Harry would rather Ginny confront him with the truth herself as opposed to him confronting her with it.

“Bye bye Daddy. I get you potions okay?” Harry shook his head negative to that and pulled a funny face at James who clambered down from the bed.

“Potions nasty.” Harry said imitating James’ comment from the last time James was sick. The little boy just got a stubborn look on his face.

“Poorly people have to take potions to make them feel better. You said that daddy.” Harry nodded and Ginny laughed tugging James gently from the room.

“Sleep well Harry.”

-*-*-*-*-

13th June 2008 – Harry age 28years.

Molly smiled at him from where she held the baby standing next to Ginny’s hospital bed. Ginny gave him a tired smile from the bed and Harry wandered over, Ron, Hermione, Rose and James following him. Harry was holding Albus, the toddler fast asleep in Harry’s arms.

“Do you want to hold her Harry?” Harry hurried over a little quicker, a heavily pregnant Hermione moving to take Albus from him only to be butted out of the way by a protective Ron. Hands free Harry raced the remaining distance and slowly, gently and carefully took the little bundle in yellow from his mother-in-law.

“Lily Luna Potter.” Ginny announced but Harry barely spared her a glance. He gazed at Lily and traced his finger over the baby girl’s lips, chin, and plump cheek then up to her forehead. Gently stroking down the baby’s nose Harry met the gaze of a bleary eyed new born baby. Bright blue eyes which could turn any colour in the weeks to come stared up at him. She had red hair already, it was quite sparse but it was there, bright red atop her wrinkly head. She was absolutely perfect and Harry felt tears burst from his eyes. He gave a harsh sob. She was perfect but not his.

“Harry?” Hermione said and Harry heard a hurried footstep forwards. He glanced up to see Hermione frowning in concern. Harry shook his head and tried to give her a smile. He flicked his eyes over to Ginny who was looking quite alarmed too, something lurking in her eyes and her cheeks suddenly going pale.

Harry darted his eyes quickly back to Lily. He’d promised himself that he would carry on with his life and with his family not giving away that he knew the big secret. He’d love Lily like she was his own and should that bastard Kosma every come calling for her Harry would fight him off. Should Ginny want another child, Harry would not oblige her. Harry had told her he had to stop taking the potion to give him an erection because it had caused a sort of depression and he had been advised by a healer to stop taking it. Harry knew that made him the liar now…but it was a small lie compared to Ginny’s.

“Harry, you okay?”

“I…” Harry shook his head and forced a laugh, pushing away the thoughts. He gave a smile to the people around the room. “I have a daughter.”

There was relieved laughter around the room and Harry quickly got on with his duty. He crouched down so that James could see his sister. The toddler asked usual questions, like why was she so re and why was she so small. Albus tried to touch the baby then he tried to hit her, having learned that lots of things could be activated it he hit them. He was only 1 and a half after all. Harry then let Ron hold his niece and went over to give Ginny a brief kiss before picking up Albus from where he was trying to waddle around the room.

Harry smiled around the room and forced himself to smile genuinely, to find a happy memory and use it to fake the happiness. He was happy he had a daughter, Lily was a perfect healthy baby girl and Harry loved her…but Harry felt rather empty and detached. Lily wasn’t his…none of it was his. He’d just keep going as he had been, keep going and they would be the family of his heart, not the family of his blood.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Authors Note 2: I realise that should anybody find out that their children weren’t actually their children they would go ballistic and with Harry’s temper he would have blown up the house. However, I needed him to just keep clinging onto the idea that they were his, just for a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an explanation chapter, we and Harry finally get some answers and we make a friend.

Dragonette Destined  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, nudity, erectile dysfunction, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. Mature scenes will come later in the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

15th October 2019 – Harry age 39years.

“Mister Potter? Healer Suoh is free to see you now. Please go into consultation room 3 on the second floor for Magical Bugs and diseases.” The kind witch behind the desk in the waiting room said. Harry got up and did as he was told, taking the stairs up to the second floor. Consultation room three was easy to find, the consultation rooms being right at the front as soon as you left the staircase and passed the small group of chairs. Harry went right in and made himself comfortable on the patient table while he waited for Healer Suoh. After going to St Mungo’s a great many times over the last twenty years either because of work, for the children or for his own healthy because of his erectile dysfunction and depression, Harry was very used to the protocol. If he hadn’t made himself comfortable on the patient table or bed then it would just waste time later.

The door opened and two men entered, which made Harry immediately rise to a sitting position and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. A healer dressed in lime green robes with the usual bone and wand cross on his chest entered the room first frowning deeply at what Harry assumed was his medical file. The man who entered behind the young light haired healer was very tall, well build and imposing with a bald head and tattoo over his scalp and down his neck. The imposing man did however wear a lime green robe with an identification card hanging from it. Harry didn’t stare at the bald man very long, he felt something inside him stir and warmth course over his body.

“Uh…Mister Harry Potter I assume?” The healer said, adjusting square spectacles upon his nose and glancing up from the copious notes. Harry gave a nod.

“I am. Are you Healer Suoh?” At this the Healer smiled, brilliant white teeth showing up in sharp contrast against his dark skin as his lips parted in a smile.

“I am indeed. Please ignore Medi-guard Suoh behind me. He’s part of my mating pentagon so he tends to follow me for protection. To stave off confusion because we’re both Suoh’s, please call me Ishim.” Harry nodded his understanding and Ishim walked up to the patient bed, flicking his wand to summon a chai to him, and sat down. “So what can I do for you Mister Potter?”

“Um…well…”

“Go on Mister Potter, you have patient-healer confidentiality and I assure you that Virgil here has to abide by that rule too. We took an oath.” Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“I’ve been feeling really tired. Drained really. I mean I’ve suffered a sort of depression for the last couple of years but recently I’ve just felt really worn out and tired. I’ve been more irritable and generally down and the medication I’m on to try to perk me u doesn’t seem to have any effect.” Ishim frowned as Harry spoke and went back to consulting the notes again.

“Riiiiight…okay. Well I tell you what, there are a few tests I’d like to quickly run if that’s okay just to rule out anything viral or magical to start with.” Harry nodded his consent an lay back on the bed when Ishim requested it. Several wand waves, a few prods and man handling, and Ishim pulled back to sit down once more and consult the notes.

“Right well Mister Potter I can find nothing medically wrong with your body however I did find several signs of anaemia and low levels of nutrition in your body which can be corrected with a balanced healthy diet. However, I can see some things that alarm me in your notes so if it’s alright with you we shall spend a while going over a couple of points.”

“Um…sure.” Harry conceded, frowning and feeling a little anxious.

“Well to start with you have been taking a potion prescribed for erectile dysfunction for about…lets round it up to twenty years. How has that been working for you?”

“Alright I haven’t taken it in about a year though. And before that my usage has been quite sparse since my daughter was born.”

“May I ask why? Are you having problems at home?” Harry frowned heavily, that question was incredibly private. He was about to open his mouth and demand an explanation when the healer gave him a small smile. “I understand it is not polite to ask however medically I need to use the information to rule out things.”

“Alright well…my wife and I aren’t really very romantically involved. My lack of being able to participate physically without aid of a potion being one of several causes.” Ishim hummed and nodded.

“Tell me, when did you notice the erectile dysfunction?”

“Um…when I was about eighteen?”

“Okay. Have you ever had an erection without the aid of a potion?” Harry shook his head then paused.

“Um…yes actually. I had wet dreams as a teenager and then a few wet dreams through my adulthood. I can wank as well.” Ishim gave a large smile or encouragement.

“I see, so the erectile dysfunction is only caused by what? Do you only fail to get an erection in certain circumstances?” Harry gritted his teeth and felt his face flame. He stared down at his lap and tried desperately to keep a lid on the smart arse comment about to fly from his mouth.

“Only when somebody else tries to tough me or when I look at other people and think about them in a sexual way.” Harry gave the healer a dark glare. “Look I really don’t like talking about this. It has been the bane of my life for many years and it is a sore subject so if you could just…”

“I am fully sympathetic to your problem Mister Potter however I honestly have a reason for all these questions. Now, you said you cannot actively think about another person sexually and get an erection. How did you have wet dreams then? Do you remember what they were about?”

“URGH!” Harry roared and launched himself up only to be grabbed by the imposing man Virgil. Fully restrained within moments Harry continued to struggle wildly, desperate to reach his wand and shouting insults and curses at the pair of them. Ishim tried to verbally calm Harry down but Harry ignored him. Virgil held him tighter and growled at him to stop. Harry did not.

Then teeth clamped down on Harry’s neck. Harry felt a scream tear itself from his lips. He gave one jerk only a bit of pain flared up. Then Harry felt his body relax. He slumped down and back and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had kept his eyes closed for, but he was completely unaware of what happened around him for a few minutes.

When Harry opened his eyes he was staring up at the ceiling of the consultant room with Ishim waving his wand over him once more. Virgil Suoh was perched at the end of the bed with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. His whole stance screamed brutish power, power of the body. Ishim gave Harry a smile and Harry tried to sit up.

“Oh I’ve boy bound you to the table, I need to just to be still while we continue our conversation. WE can’t have you lashing out again, Virgil might do something unforgivable.” At that Virgil gave a growl and Ishim chuckled. Harry scowled.

“Because biting me isn’t unforgivable.” Ishim gave Harry a sad look and sat down on a stool this time so he was perched higher and able to sit closer to Harry’s face. Ishim made himself comfortable for a few long seconds before beginning to talk.

“It is forgivable if you understood its meaning. I’ll explain in a moment. For now I need you to trust me. Beyond asking a few uncomfortable questions I have done nothing to harm you. So can you trust me knowing I am a fellow man, similar in many ways to you, who knows a lot about medicine.” Harry thought about it for a moment before going to give the healer a hesitant nod…only it didn’t work because of the body bind. Harry answered verbally instead.

“Alright.” Ishim smiled and crossed his hands in his lap.

“You’ve told me about your erectile dysfunction and how you’ve countered it with use of a potion. You have also given me some understanding that the dysfunction is only caused by other people and not just a general dysfunction. Now, I need you to do something for me. I want you to look at Virgil and imagine him naked…”

“I’m not gay! Or at least I’m married. I don’t go around thinking of other people in the buff.” Harry yelled, angry again. Virgil growled a low and menacing noise that made the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand up and the bite on his neck tingle. Ishim gave him a consoling look before giving Harry a small placating smile.

“It states here on your file that you’ve found both men and women attractive but that your wife Ginny is your only sexual experience. Now, in order for me to correctly diagnose you I need you, I need you, to look at Virgil and imagine him naked. Go on Harry Potter, do as I ask. It’s not hard to do.” Harry frowned at Ishim but turned his attention to Virgil at the end of the bed. He’d try it if anything just to get Ishim to back off and remove the body bind.

Harry looked over Virgil, looked over the planes of his body. Looked over what was obviously a muscle bound frame beneath the hanging lime green drapes they called healer robes.

“Look at him carefully. His chest is well sculptured, hard as rock muscles and all defined to the point that he could almost be a statue of one of the Greek Gods. His skin is lightly tanned and the tan goes everywhere, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and if covers every single inch of skin. He sunbathes naked, always applying extra sun cream to the important appendages of his body. Especially to his cock.” Harry bit his tongue at that, imagining Virgil lying on a beech somewhere completely nude just lying out on a towel. He’d lie there like he owned the place and like being naked was just natural. He’d lie with one muscle packed leg bent up slightly ad long cock resting on his belly perhaps limp but more likely half-filled as the hot sun beat down on him. He’d stop lying there occasionally to apply sun protection potion to the bits of his body he felt needed them, taking great pleasure in rubbing the liquid into and around his cock.

Harry felt his body flush and screwed his eyes shut heat pooling in his face and in his groin.

“Harry Potter, open your eyes now. I’m going to take the body bind off of you and I want you to sit up.” Harry blinked, confused but sat up once the body bind was released. He was completely mortified to notice that as he sat up something rubbed uncomfortably against a very sensitive part of anatomy. Glancing quickly down at his lap Harry gasped in mortification at the large erection he was now sporting. Harry shut his eyes, shame coursing over every part of his body though sadly not effecting his dick.

“Alright Harry Potter.”

“Call me Harry. I’ve sufficiently embarrassed myself enough for you to call me by my first name.” Harry mumbled, hiding his face in his hands and wanting to leave the room but he felt unable to face walking out of the room with a hard-on.

“Harry, thank you for doing as I asked. Now, the reason I made you picture Virgil naked is because erectile dysfunction when you are one of us happens when we attempt to be intimate or think intimate thoughts about anyone other than a dominant.”

“Excuse me?” Harry gritted out, beyond confused and full of shame. Ishim gave him another of those smiles, the one full of sympathy but also with warmth there too. Ishim summoned a book to him from one of the shelves nearby and began flicking through it. He eventually came to the right page and looked up at Harry. Harry tried to keep his respiratory rate normal but knew he was breathing fast with worry and anxiety.

“What do you know of Dragonettes Harry?” Harry shook his head, a slight buzzing starting in his ears. “Well Dragonettes are what arises when a Dragon breeds with a human. Now when a Dragonette reproduces the kin are also Dragonettes because the dragon traits are passed down. A Dragonette has the ability to shape shift, like an animagus if you will, into a Dragon. However they are actually humanoid. Now, Dragonettes lead a pretty normal life. They have jobs. They have houses, go to school et cetera. What they do differently to most of the rest of society is have non-dyad relationships. Meaning that when they reproduce they do not mate with just one being. They do in fact mate with an even number of beings to form unevenly numbered groups. Like, for example, a Dragonette would take four mates thereby making the relationship a quintamorous mateship. Altogether the number in the entire relationship will be uneven so that the Dragonette is at the top of the group, at the top point of a shape with that many sides. Are you with me so far?”

“Um…kind of?”

“It’s okay, it’s confusing. Imagine a pentagon. With a quintamorous mateship the Dragonette will be at the tp point, he point sticking up to the sky and therefore above all others. Now the others in the relationship go to the other points. The two base points on a pentagram or in a quintamorous mateship are occupied by the carriers, women who are fertile and willing to carry children for their mates. Now on the pentagon there are still two more points, the points in the middle, above the carriers but below the Dragonette. Those are taken up with submissives. Do you understanding this so far Harry?”

“I am, I’ve even met a qui-quintamorous relationship wizard, and he’s on the wizengamot representing magical creatures and their rights. I know he has a veela mate and a witch who carried his children but I don’t know about the other two in his relationship. What does that have to do with me though?” Harry was completely perplexed.

“Well in a multi-amorous Dragonette mateship, those able to bond with a Dragonette are identified at certain points during their life. Have you, at any point, had contact with a dragon? Specifically an Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Ukrainian Ironbelly, Hebridean Black or Hungarian Horntail?”

“Uh yeah. Triwizard tornament when I was fourteen I had to face a Hungarian Horntail and take a fake egg from their clutch. Then again when I was seventeen I released a dragon from Gringotts but I don’t know what species that was.” Ishim nodded a completely serious look going over his face.

“So you were just a teenager then. Can you remember having any wet dreams prior to that point?”

“Bloody hell, that was years ago!” Harry exclaimed, incredulously.

“I know, just please try hard to remember.”

“Um well, no then I guess. I didn’t really have many dreams like that but my wet dreams started in when I was sixteen, when I was camping I had a lot of time by myself and I had wet dreams then. Why? Why is this important?”

“Because you see, Dragonettes have mates chosen for them. It’s not through any foolish ideas of fate and that sort of nonsense. Wizards and witches who have contact with dragons at a young age and who show strength, be it strength of mind, magic, body, moral, emotion…any kind of strength at all. Those wizards and witches get selected by dragon magic as mates for Dragonettes or for dragons capable of achieving human shape shifting. Once a being gets chosen as a potential mate the dragon magic stops the being having a sexual attraction and arousal to people who are not Dragonettes, or in a mateship with a Dragonette.”

Harry felt something begin to dawn on him. He could see where this was going and didn’t like it one bit. He could feel his anxiety rise astronomically and tingling creep down his arms and legs. His heart rate rose and Harry could feel sweat being to build to the base of his neck and on his palms. Someone in the room gave a deep sniff in.

“This lack of arousal also corresponds to a lack of fertility in the person so that should they be forced into sexual relations, or should they have sexual relations despite the potential problems, they cannot reproduce with anyone unworthy according to dragon magic. The only way for the person to get an erection besides during arousing dreams is through sexual contact with another Dragonette or Dragonette mate.” Ishim seemed to be picking up speed with his speech no and passed over the book he was holding to Harry who glanced over the two pages he was shown with wide and fearful eyes. There was a picture of a dragon who shape shifted into a human and another picture of a group of seven people with a person labelled ‘Dragonette’ at the top and two women at the bottom two points of the heptagon who had lines descending down and out depicting the women’s children linked to which father from the five males above on the heptagon.

“You have had contact with a dragon, the most dangerous dragon alive after the encounter you were chosen by dragon magic as a strong and worthy Dragonette mate. This meant that when trying to have sexual intercourse with anybody else was going to fail hence the erectile dysfunction you have experienced for the last twenty odd years. You achieved an outstanding erection while fantasizing about Virgil here and I’m willing to actually bet that despite your file saying you have children that none of your children are actually yours by blood. Furthermore I know from personal experience that the longer you’re denied contact with dragons and Dragonettes, or even wizards and witches in mateship with Dragonettes, the more tiring and depressed you get.”

Ishim stopped talking; taking a deep breath as if to replenish the oxygen he lost by talking so rapidly. Harry didn’t know what to say. He flicked his eyes over the book pages and turned the page over to scan over the pictures there too. A family portrait of a huge group of people with a dragon behind them and about seven children in front of each male in the picture. All the children clearly belonged to the men because they resembled them completely. Some women stood there too holding a child each and looking genuinely happy as they waved at the camera. One man to the far left of the picture, holding hands with one child and holding a baby in his arms occasionally leaned over to give the large black dragon a kiss on the jaw. The dragon flickered into a human being, and then back again into a dragon every couple of minutes. Harry loved wizarding photos, so much was communicated.

Harry looked further down the page to where the legal entitlements were listed. Harry read the first line “Dragonette multi-amorous mateships are fully recognised and supported by the United Board of Wizarding Relations and have unequivocal equal rights to any and all wizards and witches enabling their husbands, wives and children full status within our societies”. Harry tried to read the next line about the law helping identify those beings marked as worthy of Dragonette mateships but his eyes kept being drawn back to the large family portrait.

The world fizzed and blurred then disintegrated around him.

Harry burst into tears. The book fell from his lap and he hunched forward burying his face in his hands and his body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Everything, absolutely everything, he’d been through and suffered alone could have been stopped. He had suffered the erectile dysfunction for twenty long years. He hadn’t been able to make love to Ginny without artificial help. He hadn’t been able to produce children because he was a promised Dragonette mate. His children didn’t belong to him but he had looked after them and loved them anyway. His children weren’t his, his wife had sex with another man for years and nobody had told Harry and Harry had told no-one. Harry had just put up with the lies and the silences and suffered alone. He could have been spared all of that. He could have been spared the agony of discovering his wife cheated on him and broke their wedding vows. He could have been spared the shame that he couldn’t get an erection on his own. He could have been spared the heartbreak of knowing he didn’t have children to carry on his line because the children he loved were not his. All the despair, the loneliness, the heartbreak and the agony could have been spared.

“Harry…it’s okay. It’s okay. I understand.” Harry couldn’t stop the tears, he couldn’t stop the sobs, he couldn’t stop the noises of his pain. He couldn’t stop any of it. When two pairs of arm wrapped around him Harry wasn’t able to do anything other than cry.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry felt like the rest of the day was spent in a blur. Ishim and Virgil had decided that Harr had received an information overload in the consultation room so they’d given him the book and sent him on his way to get some rest and to think about things. Harry had another appointment booked to see Healer Suoh at the end of the week to have another round of information smashed into his skull.

Harry just had to decide what to do now though. Ishim had told him he needed to rest for the afternoon, couldn’t do that at work so he’d sent a memo ahead to say that things at the hospital hadn’t gone amazingly well and he wouldn’t be back in until at least tomorrow but he’d keep them informed. So where to go? He supposed he should go home. Ginny was working late tonight, though actually Harry supposed ‘working late’ could have been a synonym for ‘meeting someone’. He hadn’t cared for a while…for a long while in fact. He knew nobody had noticed he hadn’t cared, they just assumed it was part of his depression and since all of his children were at Hogwarts now Harry didn’t see a lot of the family because there wasn’t such a need to impose on them to help with child care, or for him to offer to be their child care relief.

Twenty years. Twenty long years, eleven of them knowing that his entire family life was false. He’d lived with the pain of knowing his children were not his own for eleven long years, lived with the loneliness and depression that came with knowing his wife was unfaithful regardless of how much she might of loved him and how much he loved her. Harry had hidden it all, not admitted the truth at all and never had the truth admitted to him. Now though, now that he had the promise of another life, it was nearly impossible for Harry to motivate himself to go home to his family house and continue on as he had been. Things weren’t the same. Another set of tracks, a new and fresh set of tracks, had appeared next to the tracks of Harry’s life and Harry desperately wanted to be on those tracks only some of his wheels were stuck on the old, rusty and sticky tracks. It was like seeing the light at the end of a tunnel get so close that a few more steps could mean you were in the light…only you were caught in a devils snare that wasn’t afraid of getting burned.

Harry sighed and apparated back to his house shutting himself in his study and collapsing on the recliner there. He didn’t know what to do but Ishim had undeniably proven to Harry that Harry was a so called submissive Dragonette, him being able to get an erection while thinking about Virgil had proved that because Virgil was a dominant in a Dragonette mateship. He should probably read the book with the chapter about Dragonettes.

Harry flicked it open, summoning Yizzy to bring him tea with a calming draught in it and a box of tissues. The book started with basic information about Dragonette history then on through their life habits.

‘Dragonettes are the result of Dragons breeding with humans or other humanoid species such as veela, dryads, trolls, giants, etc. Any subsequent children formed from those relationships and then the descendants of the first generation Dragonettes are known as Dragonettes.’ That confirmed exactly what Ishim had started earlier. Harry skimmed the next bit detailing how Dragonettes were in previous years and read on to their life habits.

‘Dragonettes more often than not live the lives of ordinary wizards and witches, slotting into society as wealthy individuals with an eye for treasures and gold retaining the traits of their ancestors the Dragons in this matter. Due to their ability to shape shift between Dragon for and Human form Dragonettes are unidentifiable from first glimpse of them. It is only when you enter their home and see their mateships, or when you see these beings in Dragon form, that you can recognise them as Dragonettes.

‘Mating/Mateship

‘Dragonettes mate with a group of people who are then called their mateship. The Dragonette will take anywhere from two mates or more, the number of beings besides itself being an even number so that in total the number in the mateship is uneven when you include the Dragonette itself. The reason for the uneven number in the total mateship is because the mates are split into dominant, submissive and carrier groups. In a mateship of three people, tertiamorous mateship, the Dragonette would be the dominant, the male mate would be the submissive and the female would be the carrier. In mateships of five people, quintamorous maeships, the Dragonette would be the Alpha Dominant, there would be a dominant male, submissive male, and two females as carriers. Please see the chart below for details on septimamorous mateships and above.

‘Mateships are broken up thusly by the capacity by which the mates were chosen as worthy Dragonette mates. Dragonette mates are chosen by a dragon finding it worthy either in magical strength, strength of mind, strength of body, strength of moral, any combination of the before mentioned qualities, or by doing something to aid a dragon. Once the dragon has found a being worthy it casts dragon magic upon the person invisibly marking them as suitable. As of 2006, the date of this publication, there has been no progress in our understanding of how Dragon magic works, how to undo it or any other insightful information. There have been several theories yet to be proven or disproven, for books detailing these theories please see the list in appendix 5.

‘Once found the be suitable, depending on the position the Dragon chose for them to assume within the mateship, the potential mate will experience several symptoms. Symptoms which are general across all groups within a mateship are not being attracted to other beings who are not Dragonette or Dragonette mated, infertility, unable to reach arousal, depression, tiredness and a feeling of being unfulfilled.

‘Dominantes experience a form of wanderlust, constantly searching to find a being who allows them to reach arousal, a strong protectiveness over family, children and friends which often causes the dominant to seem aggressive. Dominants will search out Dragonettes to find the one suitable to mate with and will also search out submissives and carriers both before and after mating with a Dragonette.

Submissives experience very high family values and desire to love and care for children. Submissives have a raised need to reproduce as well and when this need is not fulfilled they can become depressed and isolate themselves from the people who could not provide them what they wanted. Submissives suffer from tiredness, lack of sleep and depression the longer they go without interaction with a Dragonette or another marked as a worthy Dragonette mate.

‘Carriers experience a heightened desire to have children and are often incredibly moody and unpredictable until they are mated. They can easily fall into a deep depression, worse than the depression a submissive feels, due to them going too long without achieving their goal of having children. These women often lurk in heavily populated areas in the hope of being found by a Dragonette or suitable mate for a Dragonette.’

Harry continued to read on, finding the part of the chapter which detailed typical scenarios where beings would find themselves being chosen as a suitable Dragonette mate, or a Dragonette Destined. From reading that Harry decided he was probably chosen first as a submissive by the dragon at the Triwizard Tornament because of skill and magic, however had he not been chosen then the Gringotts would probably have chosen him for helping free the dragon, for his magic, protectiveness and bravery. Either way Harry was clearly a Dragonette Destined and since he had seemed to show all the symptoms of being a submissive destined Harry had read ahead to that part.

Harry was surprised but rather happy to discover that the man in the photograph on the page he couldn’t take his eyes off of earlier was also a submissive destined named Charlus Weasley, forth son of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Weasley, who had gone to study dragons. Charlus had no resemblance to any of the Weasleys Harry knew but the name Cedrella rang a bell, she was blasted off the Black family tapestry. Charlus had 2 children by carrier Estienne Ladon nee Malfoy in his septimamorous mateship in the picture. However by the end of Charlus’ lifespan he had five children and his mateship had grown to be a undercimamorous mateship, meaning one with eleven beings in it as a dragon from another mateship died so the two mateships merged so the mates would not die. Harry found it typical though that one of the Weasley’s relations would have had a huge family.

Harry briefly wondered if that meant that the Weasley family knew about Dragonettes, Charlie Weasley must because he worked with Dragons for heaven’s sake. Heck that carrier Estienne was a Malfoy so that must mean the Malfoys knew about Dragonettes unless they had forgotten their ancestors which Harry couldn’t imagine them doing. Young Scorpius Malfoy, when he had come over during the summer holidays to be with Albus, had gone on and on about his ancestors and the hall of ancestors they had at Malfoy manor. Would Draco Malfoy perhaps give him some information? It would be easier to go to Draco than it would be to go to Charlie because Charlie might tell his mum and then the rest of the Malfoys’ would know what was going on with Harry.

The book went on to detail that in the sixteen hundreds it was socially seen as an immense privilege to be part of a Dragonette mateship and so many pureblood families had strived to have a child who was not heir to the family become part of a mateship. Only in the seventeen hundreds it became less popular because Dragonettes left England and mostly set up their ‘coves’, as was the name for their place of settlement, in other countries specifically European countries where there were more mountainous regions.

Harry put the book down after reading the bit that detailed how the mateships had children and how they cared for them. Apparently it was the submissive’s job to care for the children once the carriers had birthed them however in more modern times the children were sent to muggle school therefore allowing submissives to work like the rest of their mateship did. Harry was reasonably grossed out and anxious when he read that in order to be fertile and reproduce a child, he had to have sex with both a carrier and his Dragonette alpha mate to activate his sperm and produce a child. The carrier would only need to be near her Dragonette alpha male to be fertile but the submissive required intercourse with his to produce children. Harry supposed he was going to have to get used to the idea, terrifying as it was. He’d have to talk to Ishim too because Ishim would be able to help him. The young healer had promised he’d help and that he’d always make time for Harry as Dragonette destined needed to be around others like them to remain healthy.

“Harry? You home?” Ginny’s voice came from down stairs. Oh lord, Harry did not want to talk to his wife – or even see her! Harry sprang up from the recliner and banished his book to the locked drawer of his desk so she wouldn’t see it. Harry heard footsteps up the stairs. Ginny called out again and Harry snatched up the floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and threw himself in quickly stating he wanted to go to Diagon alley. Anywhere but home for a while, just while he decided what to do.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Author note 2: Okay so admittedly the quintamorous, septimamorour etc words are a little confusing. Basically they are just numeral prefixes attached to the word ‘amorous’ to give you the number in the relationship. I looked Numeral Prefixes on Wikipedia to help me write this so feel free to look it up to help you understand. I also did a lot of shape drawings to help me map out various relationships within this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

1st November 2019 – Harry Potter age 39 years

Harry exited the floo carefully, and ducked out of the fireplace to stand in the atrium of Ishim’s home. Ishim had invited him to the house to meet with Ishim’s Dragonette mateship. Harry looked up to get a hint of his bearings before cleaning himself off and there in front of him was a Japanese man with black hair flowing around him, slanted black eyes that glared a Harry and lips pressed into a scowl. The man wasn’t particularly tall or well built, he was compact and average height for a man but his body was obviously very toned as his crossed arms bulged over his chest.

“Um…Good morning sir. My name is Harry Potter, Ishim Suoh asked me to come to Suoh Cove. Am I in the right place?” The Japanese man gave a small snort before giving Harry a small bow and a sardonic welcome.

“Welcome to my Cove Mr Potter. Ishim informed me you would arrive today but he was detained. He-”

“Masaru! Was that the floo I heard? Is Ha-” Ishim wandered into the room talking loudly and interrupting the Japanese man, Masaru Harry assumed. Once Ishim entered the room though and saw Harry the man gave one of those warm smiles only it was happier than Harry had seen at the hospital the few times Harry had gone to see Ishim. “Ah Harry! You’re prompt as usual. Sorry I wasn’t there to greet you, one of our Carriers Natsuki was pitching a fit. She’s hormonal you see and keeps having temper tantrums when she doesn’t feel well.”

Masaru growled, the sound rumbling around the room. Ishim ignored him completely Harry was shocked to find, and crossed straight over to Harry to hug him in welcome. Harry returned the hug with a smile, happy that Ishim was determined to be his friend and happy with the contentment that sprang up within him when the other submissive was around him.

“Anyway, you’ve met Masaru our Alpha Dragonette. This is Harry Masaru and you promised you’d be kind to him.” Ishim reminded the Japanese man. Harry watched as a grumpy guilty look came on the man’s face, like he’d been caught with his hand in the biscuit tin when he’d been told he wasn’t allowed any.

“I was not being mean.” He said and Harry had to suppress a smile. Not being mean could leave so many other options open.

“But you weren’t being nice. Now, please? For me? He’s my friend and he’s been suffering alone for ages. Set a good example for Dragonettes yeah?” Ishim implored and Harry felt his heart twinge again. Masaru on the other hand gave an almighty sigh and approached Harry, Ishim standing back to give the man room. Masaru stood in front of Harry and raised a hand using it to tilt Harry’s head to the side.

“Welcome friend of my mateship.” Masaru said then slid a hot arm around Harry’s waist, leaned close and worried Harry’s neck with his teeth. It was a bite but one without any pressure, just a sign that he was in a position to do harm but wouldn’t. It was a sign Harry knew well from Teddy Lupin who’d inherited various werewolf traits, and from other beings with a hierarchy like this. It was a sign of dominance but also a sign of trust on the part of the submissive. Harry closed his eyes, and relaxed giving the full sign of trust. Masaru pulled away and stepped back. Harry shivered and righted his head and neck. Ishim gave them both a smile then put a hand around Harry’s shoulder steering him into the house.

“Thanks Masaru. Come on Harry. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of my mateship. You have already met Masaru and you remember Virgil from the hospital? Well apart from us there are only two others at the moment.”

“Your carriers?” Harry asked, knowing from Ishim explaining and from the book that a quintamorous mateship would have three males and two females. Ishim gave him a bright smile, full of pride and happiness. Ishim was a very bright person; there was no other word for him. He would smile a lot. Even when he was serious there would be a smile.

“You remembered! Good, you’ll understand a lot better then. Well my carriers are Natsuki who’s pregnant at the moment with my second child, and Caroline or Carrie who has not long given Masaru his first son. We’re a fairly new mateship you see. It used to be just Masaru, Virgil and Natsuki, then they moved from Japan to England after the war where they found me and then had to find another carrier to balance out our mateship. We’ve been together now for about twelve years. Ah here’s Caroline and these are my horrible monsters!” Ishim steered Harry into a huge room with a large assortment of children’s toys on the floor between the long sofa and the giant flat screen television. A woman with curly brown hair sat on the sofa nursing a baby dressed all in green. The baby was obviously Masaru’s because of the Japanese features on his face. On the floor though were three other children. One of them was about eight or nine, a girl with almond eyes and straight black hair. She looked every bit the descendant of Masaru and considering their other carrier sounded like she was Japanese too Harry guessed that child was Masaru and Natsuki’s child. Next to the girl was another girl about six years old, dressed head to foot in pink but looking like her features had more of a western influence there. There was a blonde haired boy lying on the floor pushing toy animals around, he looked the same as Albus did at age four.

“This is Caroline, Caroline this is Harry.” Ishim introduced and Harry gave the woman a smile, nod and small wave since he didn’t want to approach her and potentially interrupt her nursing the baby. “The baby is Kenichi, or Kenny. On the floor is Edward Maxwell, mine and Caroline’s son. Faydra Mai, Natsuki and Virgil’s daughter, is seven just there. And the oldest of our Dragonettes is Yukiko Emi, Masaru and Natsuki’s daughter. Children, this is my friend Harry. Say hello.”

“Hello Harry.”

“Are you Harry Potter?” That question came from Yukiko and Harry braced himself for retelling his stories for a while.

“I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You coming to play?! You can have my Griffy!” Edward offered, unmoving from his place on the carpet but holding out a miniature toy griffin. Harry glanced at Ishim who just smiled and nodded letting Harry know it was fine for him to engage the children. Harry grinned back and snuck a little closer, taking the griffin from the boy ad moving it around. Yukiko snapped up the idea of playing with her brother to also interact with Harry while Faydra didn’t look bothered, content to read the book she was holding.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was exhausted from his day with the Suoh family. They were wonderful, even the completely hormonal Natsuki who at one moment could be laughing and the next minute sobbing her eyes out desperately. Masaru, despite being the Alpha, seemed to be easily manipulated by his mateship. Or at least he was very soft with Ishim and the two women, maybe that was because Ishim was a submissive and the women were carriers. When Virgil was there, despite Virgil being a dominant though admittedly he was submissive to Masaru, Masaru really got on his case. Both of them growly at each other a lot. Ishim said it was because Virgil also had dragon blood and wasn’t just a Destined. Still, it had been a lovely dynamic to see but he couldn’t stay all day and Masaru apparently had to take his mateship to a meeting with another mateship who were having some issues.

Harry apparated to the front door of his house, opened the door and slid inside. Immediately he heard the sound of crying. He pulled his wand and raced up the stairs trying to find the source of the crying. There were no signs of a struggle, no signs of any fighting or disturbance. There was nothing out of place, not even Yizzy was out of place or looked different, except for the alarmed look on her face when Harry showed up brandishing his wand. Still, Harry could hear crying. He ran up the last flight of stairs to where his and Ginny’s bedroom was and the nursery. There was Ginny on the bed crying her eyes out and clutching a piece of paper. She hid the paper when Harry burst through the door and quickly wiped her eyes.

“Ginny? What’s wrong? The children okay?” Ginny sniffed and tried to put on a brave face.

“Ye-yeah, everything’s fine. The kids are fine.”

“What was the letter then?” Harry crossed the room and sat next to his wife, putting a comforting arm around her only to have it immediately shoved off as Ginny stood up and used her wand to banish the paper.

“It’s just stupid hate mail from one of my stories last week.”

“That’s not like you to get upset over something like that.” Harry said slightly hurt by the shrug off and worried about Ginny’s crying. Ginny gave a bitter laugh.

“Yeah well I’ve not been feeling my best recently. It’s nothing Harry, don’t worry. How was your day with your friends? I wasn’t expecting you back until late.” Harry gave her a smile thinking back on his day.

“Oh it was wonderful but there was a bit of a family emergency so I had to leave them so they could go and help out. Ishim invited me out again though in two weeks. Besides the hate mail everything okay?” Ginny nodded and they drifted off into bland conversation about their day and then had dinner. Harry wondered about that letter though for the rest of the evening.

-*-*-*-*-*-

28th December 2019 – Harry age 39years

Harry heard Ginny threw up once again, for the fourteenth morning in a row. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what that meant though he had pretended to be oblivious. Ginny had obviously tried to hide it too for she had been getting up at six just to avoid Harry when Harry got up at six-thirty. Ginny was quite obviously pregnant. Pregnant again and this time she had to hide it because Harry and Ginny had not had sex for well over six months. Harry was waiting for it to become obvious to bring up the matter himself but he still wished Ginny would tell him by herself.

Their relationship had become so cold though, even the children had noticed when they had come home for the Christmas Holidays. Harry had caught James staring between Harry and Ginny during meal times when there was little conversation. Even Albus looked worried, in fact Harry had seen James and Albus whispering harshly to each other, obviously talking about something suspicious but when Harry entered the room the boys had stopped talking and watched him looking sad. Oh they looked so sad. Albus had started having nightmares, just from being back for Christmas. Harry knew the state the marriage was in was affecting the children even though Harry had done his utmost to keep things as they used to be. Harry hadn’t thought his interactions and his presence had suffered any changes, the only thing that was different was that he and Ginny didn’t speak to each other very much or have any form of intimacy.

Maybe…maybe…maybe he should talk to somebody about the possibility of a divorce, get things started in the direction they were going to go in anyway. He could see a lawyer today…or even go and chat with Draco seeing as Draco had just gone through a messy divorce due to Astoria practising dark magic with a lover. The infidelity broke the Malfoy marriage contract but it wasn’t until they were in court that Astoria was found to be using dark magic, including using the imperius curse on house elves, to get away with having a lover. Harry could seek Draco Malfoy’s help, it beat finding his own solicitor.

“Daddy? Mummy’s poorly.” Lily said sadly. Harry pulled down some crackers and made a cup of herbal tea.

“Right then, I think the best thing to do would be to get her to bed then and make sure she eats and drinks hm? We can also give her some peace and quiet. I’ll take you to Uncle Ron’s house so you guys can play with Hugo and Rose so mum can have a rest okay?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Harry nodded.

“Alright, you take that up to your mum and get the boys. I’ll floo Uncle Ron and make sure it’s okay.” Lily took the tea and crackers out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry went over to the fireplace, threw in some powder and stuck his head in the flame.

“Ah Harry! You almost gave me a fright! Everything alright?” Hermione said, holding her chest and breathing purposefully slowly.

“Sorry ‘Mione. I was wondering if the children could come over to stay with you for a bit. It’s just I need to go and see someone about something important and Ginny’s sick.” Hermione looked immediately worried and obliging.

“Oh of course Harry. Send them through the floo I’ll let everyone here know they’re coming. Only, could they bring muggle clothes? You see we were going to go to the London Muggle Natural History Museum.”

“Absolutely. I’ll send them with plenty of money too. Well…galleons but I’m sure you can change them can’t you? Or could you just take the galleons as repayment?” Hermione gave Harry the smile that said he was being silly and waved her hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry. I’ll deliver the children home at about seven, they can stay for dinner then.”

“Thanks ‘Mione. I owe you one.” Harry felt a hand land on his back and pulled his head out of the fireplace to see Lily there with Albus and James behind her. All of them were dressed as muggles but had their cloaks on over the tops. They also had bags which had entertainment things in which they usually took with them to their relatives’ houses.

“Um muggle coats please guys. You’re going to a muggle museum with Aunty Hermione.” The kids raced off, James grumbling a little but Albus seemed to be excited.

Once they were all ready Harry gave them a hug and a kiss one by one as they got ready to take the floo. Albus lingered a little after his hug and pulled back still holding Harry to speak to him.

“Dad? Do you and mum still love each other?” Harry saw the other two children stop where they were about to step into the hearth. Albus had such a desperate look on his face and Harry closed his eyes briefly knowing that his Sytherin son had worked out what was going on, or at least knew something wasn’t right. It was typical of Albus to be the one to ask though because despite James being the more Gryfindor one and the more ‘foot in mouth’ prone child Albus had he most courage.

“I do now and will forever love your mother.” Harry said. What else could he say? It wasn’t lying; he would always love Ginny but not as a man should love his wife. Albus looked sad still though and he looked down at his shoes letting go of Harry and letting his ears flop to his sides. Harry saw Lily look a little upset too, tears nearly streaming down her face. James kept swallowing, hands fisted by his sides. Harry felt his own tears well up in his eyes. “I never want you to doubt the fact that I love your mother and that I love you three, I love you with all that I am. You are my children and no matter what happens you are my sons and daughter. Okay? Never doubt that I love you.”

“B-but you and mum aren’t in love any more are you?” James questioned and Harry honestly shook his head.

“No…no I don’t think we are James.”

“I didn’t think so. You don’t act like Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione do. You never hug or kiss or hold hands like Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur, or Uncle George and Aunty Angelina, or Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey, or Grampa and Grandma or…”

“I understand what you mean. And you are right. Absolutely right. But I’m going to ask you not to worry and just t trust that while we may no love each other like your aunties and uncles do, we love you. Now Aunty Hermione is waiting for you.”

“Okay.” James said sullenly and took a handful of floo powder. Albus stepped into the hearth and took Lily’s hand. Lily gave Harry a small wave and with a plume of green smoke they vanished from the fire. Harry stuck his head into the fire to check they arrived safely at Ron and Hermione’s before extinguishing the magical flame and recasting one.

“Yizzy, please let Mistress Ginny know I am leaving her to get some rest but I have an errand to run and it could take a long time.” Yizzy nodded that she’d do that and Harry threw powder into the fire, stepped in and yelled “Malfoy Manor, main atrium, password laurifer astrum”.

Harry carefully stepped from the fireplace, putting his hand on the white marble for balance as he did so and drew his wand to cast cleaning spells on his clothes.

“Welcome Master Harry Potter sir. Is Quinny being able to help yous?” A house elf asked bowing low to the ground.

“Is Draco home?”

“No Master sir. Quinny can be getting Mistress though.”

“Ah no need to bother Narcissa, I can just come-” Harry said and backed away to the fireplace. The doors to the atrium opened though and Narcissa Malfoy glided into the room.

“Ah Harry Potter, I thought I recognised the signature coming through our wards. How can I be of service?” Narcissa smiled, closing in on Harry and giving him her usual greeting of a kiss to each cheek. Harry smiled at her and gave her a small bow after she stepped back.

“I don’t wish to intrude Narcissa, I had a question that I was hoping Draco could help me with.”

“Ah, well if you do not object perhaps I can offer my assistance whilst we wait for Draco to return from taking Scorpius shopping.”

“Any help would be greatly appreciated but I don’t want to intrude.”

“Come Harry, I have mid-morning tea served in the sun room. Join me and we will see what we can do with your problem. Quinny, please inform Draco of out whereabouts as soon as he arrives home.”

Harry followed the Lady of the Manor through the elegant hallways of the manor and to the sunroom which was purely just a room of glass filled to the brim with flowers and benches and luxurious chairs. Narcissa took a position on a light sky blue chaise lounge while Harry took a seat on a white winged sofa next to her. They discussed pleasantries for a while before Narcissa turned the conversation back to Harry’s reason for the visit.

“Well…basically…oh I don’t know how to explain this. It’s such a huge issue I don’t even know where to start.”

“The beginning I would imagine.” Narcissa joked.

“Okay…yeah except the beginning is only understandable if you know the end.” Narcissa looked a little confused so Harry tried to identify the best place to begin his explanation. “How much do you know about Dragonettes?”

“A fair bit I would have thought.”

“Enough to understand what a Destined is and what being a Destined means for a man about to marry his fiancée who isn’t a Destined?” Harry asked, hinting and holding back all at the same time. Narcissa’s face dropped a little and she sat straighter in her chair. Harry was used to Narcissa’s assessing stares, the kind of stare that pinned you to your seat as it analysed everything about you in a few short moments.

“Oh dear.” Was all she said and there was silence for a few moments. The room was completely still, nothing moved and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. “I assume you are talking about yourself.”

“Yes.”

“I see. Tell me, how long have you known you were a destined?”

“Two months? Three months?” Harry answered quietly, the stillness in the room all but deafening.

“And…” Narcissa hesitated, emotions on her face showing her to be slightly distressed, curious and sympathetic. “And how are you dealing with the knowledge that your children…” Narcissa apparently couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Oh no, I’ve know my children weren’t mine since before Lily’s birth. I…I had a family tapestry made you see but I didn’t check on it for about two years after I had it commissioned. When I did check on it I of course found James and Albus missing from it. I questioned the goblin but when I went home I had my house elf collect James and Albus’ birth certificates and the truth was written there in black and white.” 

Narcissa closed her eyes and took a few slow and steady breaths. Harry could see the pure blooded woman’s hands shake and a tear dropped down one porcelain cheek.

“Narcissa? Is everything okay? The wards alerted me to your distress?” Harry stood abruptly as Lucius came striding into the room, hair and robes flying behind him. Lucius narrowed his eyes at Harry and crossed the room to his wife taking her hand in his and sitting next to her. In a show of weakness Harry hadn’t seen from Narcissa before the proud woman leaned into Lucius and rested her face against his neck. Lucius spluttered a moment but closed his arm around her shoulder holding her to him.

“Mister Potter, kindly explain what you have said to my wife to cause her to act thusly!” Lucius demanded, never yelling but his voice adopting a demanding tone.

“Lucius, please, I’m alright. Harry has just been telling me about an issue h is having at home in the hope I can help him. The news just distressed me, that is all.” Lucius did not look convinced but Narcissa pulled back and held onto Lucius’ hand tightly. Before the Lord could speak Narcissa turned back to Harry and engage him, gesturing for him to be seated once more. “I’m assuming since there have been no articles in the Prophet that you never told anyone about what you found.”

Harry sat down and held his hands together in his lap, squeezing his own fingers tightly in an effort to stop himself fidgeting and playing with them in his nervousness.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“That’s a long time to keep such a secret.” Narcissa gasped breathless. “That’s over eleven years you’ve kept that knowledge to yourself. Have you confided in no-one?!”

“I…no not really. I mean the goblin who was with me when I found the tapestry knows, now you and I’ve made friends with a healer who is in a mateship who helped me identify what I was and what that would mean for me.”

“Oh I am so sorry for you.”

“Wait…wait…Dragonettes? Surely you…but that would mean. Oh dear, that is quite the predicament.” Lucius said, stuttering the first bit as his mind connected clues and made four from two and two. Lucius’ face went from suspicion to shock. Narcissa was the picture of anguish and Harry did not even want to consider what he looked like.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed with Lucius.

“Ahem. I see. Then am I to assume you came here to find a wizarding solicitor able to handle divorce? The solicitors my son used was very highly regarded and handled the case with expedience, skill and precision.”

“Yes that’s why I came.”

“You took a long time to reach this conclusion though Harry, may I ask what drove you to seek us out now and why you didn’t seek out a solicitor by yourself or why you did not carry on as you have been for the last decade?” Narcissa enquired and Harry found his hands very interesting. He felt colour rush to his face and an ache begin in his chest again.

“Ginny’s pregnant. She hasn’t told me but she’s had morning sickness…”

“Ah.”

“I shall just go and collect the information for the solicitor. Do excuse me a moment, I shall be but a few minutes.” Lucius said and stood and left the room with great strides covering a huge distance with each step. Narcissa also rose from her position but crossed the room to sit next to Harry. Harry felt a gentle hand take his and glanced u at Narcissa who smiled gently. Narcissa’s face got blurry suddenly and blinking only released the watery build up in Harry’s eyes. Tears drizzled down his cheeks and he quickly diverted his eyes from Narcissa.

Lucius came back promptly and started laying out the details on the coffee table set between the chaise lounge and the sofa. Harry leaned over, still holding Narcissa’s hand, and read over the details as Lucius informed him about the best possible choice for the best result. Lucius also summoned a house elf to bring him extra parchment and a quill so as he, Narcissa and Harry spoke Lucius jotted down good questions to ask, things to consider, and what Harry should demand during the legal proceedings and divorce.

“Ah, Quinny told us we would find you here. Good afternoon Harr, are you here for lunch? Oh…” Draco paused not too far from the table, Scorpius standing with him. Draco eyed the parchment on the table and quickly turned ushering Scorpius out of the sunroom. “Scorpius please go on upstairs and leave us. I have some business to attend to.”

Scorpius left the room and Draco shut the door, casting a quick spell and marching over to the table.

“Divorce?”

“Yes. It seems Harry has been holding quite a few mysteries and came to us for assistance. Please Draco, check over these and make sure they are reasonable. Your father and I have little understanding in these matters however we wished to aid Harry as best we could until you arrived.” Narcissa handed up the pieces of parchment listing their questions and demands for the divorce. Draco glanced over them, moving to sit down in a winged chair. Once he finished reading the paper Draco glanced over Harry and narrowed his eyes, squinting almost as if he couldn’t see Harry properly.

“Dragonette destined Potter? Really?”

“Yeah, it seems so.” Draco sighed and put the parchment down on the table.

“So Albus…?”

“No. None of them. Nor the baby.” Draco’s eyes widened at the last announcement before he linked a few times.

“May I ask who the father is?” Harry had never had a problem remembering his children’s biological father’s name. IT was a name that seemed to haunt him all the time.

“Kosma Morgan, brother of Valmai Morgan who used to be on the Holyhead Harpies with Ginny.”

“I see. He’s a pureblood. If Morgan knows this could be taken to court in a hearing on a massive scale.”

“I believe that Morgan knows already. Over the years he has constantly interacted with my children and every Christmas and birthday there is an expensive present for each of them. He is aware; he has just never brought it up.”

“Did he let you know he was their father? How did you find out about him?”

“James, Al and Lily didn’t show up on the family tapestry I commissioned the goblins for.” Draco nodded in understanding and they continued forwards sussing out all the peculiarities necessary for starting the divorce proceedings with adequate preparation. After several hours they had finished with all that they could think of and it was just necessary for them to contact the solicitor and inform Ginny and the children.

“So when were you planning on breaking the news to Ginevra, James, Albus and Lily?” Draco asked as they walked to the atrium so Harry could floo home.

“I think maybe just before the kids go back to Hogwarts? So that they don’t have to be around us in case everything gets a little messy and they will have suitable distractions. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a wise choice. However you should make sure you’ve spoken to Ginevra before you broach the subject with the children.” Harry nodded knowing that.

“They don’t return to Hogwarts until the seventh. That doesn’t give me much time though.”

“Well I tell you what, as part of me returning the favour for you assisting with looking after Scorpius during the summer holidays while my divorce was being finalised, I shall take all three of your children in on the thirty first so you and Ginevra can talk.”

“That would be greatly appreciated, thank you Draco.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

New Years Eve 31st December 2019 – Harry age 39years.

Harry had sent the excited group of children off with Draco and Scorpius for the day, the plan being for them to all go and play Quidditch on the Malfoy Quidditch pitch for the morning and then enjoy some time enjoying the snow in the Scottish mountains. Apparently tobogganing used to be a wizarding sport done with enchanted trays which would only be able to start flying if they reached a certain speed first.

Now though Harry had the mammoth task of talking to Ginny. He left he kitchen and wandered upstairs to where he knew Ginny was in her study, probably in the connected bathroom as she as still suffering morning sickness and trying to pass it off as a stomach bug. Harry stood outside the study door and knocked.

“Ginny? You in there?” A low affirmative reached Harry’s ears. “May I come in?”

“Yes.” Harry opened the door and walked through the empty study to the bathroom, the door open wide and Ginny there sat next to the toilet. The smell of vomit reached Harry’s nostrils and he quickly cast cleaning and cleansing spells around the room.

“There’s a cup of tea with an anti-nausea potion mixed in down stairs. Come on, it will help you feel better.” Harry reached down and helped the sullen Ginny to her feet. He supported her wobbly form all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Ginny barely making a sound. Once there Ginny folded into the chair and took a sip of the tea, colour flooding back into her cheeks. She took one more sip and Harry took the seat opposite her on the table. Ginny met his eyes for a moment and Harry read resignation, fear, pain, tiredness and grief in her eyes. Ginny sighed and cupped her hands around the cup of tea.

“Gin?”

“Go on Harry, say it please. You know I won’t.” Ginny mumbled, tears welling in her eyes and her lip trembling. Harry felt his earth crack and he reached across the table taking one of her hands. She gripped his had tightly but sobs broke out and her body shook.

“Ginny, you’re pregnant.” Ginny nodded almost frantically and her lips curled and trembled as she broke down into harsh cries. Harry cringed, his own tears welling up. Ginny looked utterly distraught and unable to speak because she was crying so much.

“I-I-I’m sorry…I didn’t m-m-mean f-for it t-t-t-to hap-pen…”

“I know you didn’t and it’s not completely your fault either.” Ginny looked up at him, cheeks blotchy, tears streaked down her face and eyes puffing up from the tears. Harry swallowed and licked his dry lips. “Look, I know about James, Al and Lily. They’re not mine.”

Ginny shook her head, pushed her tea away ad snatched both her hands up to hide her face.

“I’ve known that for a long time, since before Lily was born actually.” Ginny pulled her hands down to stare at Harry, distraught as she was her sniffles subsided for a moment while she tried to concentrate on Harry’s words. Harry for his part found the truth was really hard to form when he was trying to confess all t Ginny. It seemed harder now than it was when he informed the Malfoy’s. “I had a family tapestry made but James and Al weren’t on it so I checked their birth records. Poor Yizzy was all but ironing her ears when I demanded she retrieve the certificates for me I knew that Lily wasn’t mine either because she didn’t show up on the tapestry either as I checked it when I got the call that you had gone into labour and just given birth to Lily. I’ve known for ages but I still love them because they were our children, my children by heart if not by blood.”

“All this time…” Ginny started then shook her head and reached over the table to hold Harry’s hand tightly, looking at him imploringly. “I truly believed that I was having your children when I was pregnant. I’d been seeing Kosma because…well because as wonderful as our love making was it had always lacked fire and passion and Kosma offered that to me. The first time was a mistake, the second time an accident and then Kosma became a habit. We had tried for so long to have a baby Harry, and it wasn’t working. Kosma and I first had sex after a party where we both got so horrifically drunk that it was a mistake that we fell together into bed. And then miraculously I was pregnant and I honestly believed James was yours. When I got the birth certificate I was mortified.”

“Do you remember how I kept demanding another baby from you after James was born? It was because James wasn’t yours and I felt so guilty…Merlin I felt awful. So we tried again, we tried for ages but I just didn’t fall pregnant and I went to see Valmai to tell her how upset I was that I wasn’t able to get pregnant again. Only Valmai wasn’t there, Kosma was and I ended up telling him everything and he comforted me and we went to bed again and I became pregnant straight away with him. Oh when Albus was born I got you to help me try again, but I have to admit I did see Kosma continuously only this time we remembered protection…u-until I got that promotion at work and I went out celebrating and Kosma and I forgot the protection then and suddenly there was Lily.

“I didn’t do it to hurt you, I just wanted a baby so much and I wanted it to be yours. I loved you Harry, I still do but…but I love Kosma too and he gave me the children I wanted. He knows about them, how could he not? He just promised me he wouldn’t take them from us because you still believed they were yours and Kosma didn’t want to ruin what we have…only he loves me too – so much. He knows I’m pregnant again and has been putting pressure on me to tell you so he can finally have his family. I’m so sorry Harry. I’m so, so sorry!”

“It’s alright. It’s fine. I’m glad you love him and he loves you. Will he take care of you Ginny? Will he take care of the kids?” Harry had to stop there, the tears boiling like lava over his cheeks and he had to wipe them away.

“Yes. Yes he will.” Ginny said with a weak but truthful smile which wobbled as she continued to tremble and weep.

“I’m glad…that makes this easier. I…I want a divorce.”

“I know.” Ginny whispered, sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve for lack of a tissue.

“I’ve contacted a solicitor willing to act for me; I’ve been advised to give you a few weeks to find your own before pressing forwards.” Ginny nodded and swallowed loudly.

“I’ll find one.” 

Silence fell for a while and Harry didn’t know what to think. The discussion with Ginny had happened a lot more calmly tan he’d thought it would. Sure they were blubbering like children but they were dealing with it so maturely, not one hint of temper. Harry felt completely relieved and like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Things were finally out in the open, after years and years of struggling onward and keeping the secrets.

“Harry? What made you choose now to bring this up? You said you knew since before Lily was born. Was it just because of the pregnancy?” Harry shook his head, he supposed if he was in for a penny he may as well be in for a pound.

“Well you know I’ve been seeing a healer quite a lot recently but I only said it was about the potion for arousal?” Ginny nodded, frowning. “Well I didn’t lie exactly but I saw a different healer back in October, a Healer Suoh, who found out that my erectile dysfunction wasn’t due to spell damage.”

“So what was it caused by then? Did you have an infection or something?”

“No…what do you know of Dragonettes?” Harry then had to explain all about what he had found out from Ishim and showed Ginny the book so she could read up on Dragonettes.

In the end it was a completely bizarre fall out of issues. Everything was laid bare and they cried, laughed, cried, got excited, joked, teased and cried all through the day having moments of high emotion and moments of low emotion. But never once did they raise their voices or lose their tempers. It felt almost as if they were just discovering each other in a relationship again, they chatted and ate and drank while talking about everything under the sun. Harry hadn’t imagined this outcome to him proposing a divorce at all. It felt to him like he was closer now to Ginny than he ever had been before. It was a nice feeling, and Harry felt weak with relief and happiness from it.

When the children arrived home that evening, Harry’s sadness came back as Ginny and he broke the news to the three children. This time there were temper tantrums, shouting, screaming and hysterical tears. Ginny and Harry told them everything, even non-graphically explaining that Harry was marked as a Dragonettes’ mate and that Ginny hadn’t been faithful in the relationship as all the children were fathered by Kosma, the man they often visited. James yelled, threw things and screamed at his parents before breaking down into hysterical tears, curled up on Harry’s lap an bawling his eyes out. Albus had shouted about the unfairness of it and cried. Lily had thrown a tantrum reminiscent of her time as a two year old then had clung onto Ginny throwing promises of being a better daughter and not caring that Kosma was her father because she loved her daddy Harry and wanted to stay together and be a family.

They all camped out in the lounge that night, sleeping together to stay close. They also stayed together because James had fallen asleep on Harry’s lap and so had Albus on the floor between his parents. Harry glanced over at Ginny and gave her a smile, Lily dropping off from her spot in Ginny’s lap.

“I think it will be okay you know.” Harry whispered and Ginny gave a watery smile back.

“Yeah, I think it will. I love you Harry Potter. And I’m not sorry we got married.”

“Neither am I.”

-*-*-*-*-*-


End file.
